1. Field
The disclosure relates to driver modules. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an intelligent driver module for controlling operation of a fuel pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles require an automatic system to disable the fuel pump in the event of certain emergencies to prevent an increased risk of harm and/or fire. In prior art vehicles a pulse width modulated (PWM) smart fuel pump driver (SFPD) module is provided for driving the fuel pump. A PWM power train control module (PCM) is provided which controls the SFPD module. A separate inertia switch is used to control power to the SFPD module, where the inertia switch controls shut off of power to the fuel pump for disabling the fuel pump in the event of a severe emergency, such as deployment of one or more air bags. The inertia switch is controlled by a restraint control module (RCM) that senses particular emergency conditions, such as airbag deployment. The SFPD module and the inertia switch, as additional components to the automobile, add cost, and require separate packaging, installation and calibration, which are becoming increasingly complicated due to the characteristics of modern vehicle structures.
Once the inertia switch has disabled the fuel pump, the fuel pump remains disabled until the inertia switch is reset. However, the inertia switch may be difficult to access. An average vehicle operator typically requires the assistance of an automobile mechanic to reset the switch, often necessitating towing of the vehicle, regardless of the condition of the vehicle.
A need exists for integration of the functionality of the inertia switch and SFPD module with the PWM driver module. Additionally, a need exists for an operator of the vehicle to be able to intentionally override the disabling of the fuel pump using a method which is not beyond the average skills of an operator.